


A Friendly Vintage (#22 Savings)

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal was saving the bottle to drink with Mozzie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friendly Vintage (#22 Savings)

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Point Blank

Peter picked up the empty bottle by Neal’s head. “Lafite Rothschild, 1965,” he read from the label.

“I was saving it,” Neal slurred out. “Gonna drink it with Mozzie when I got free.”

Peter started the process of manhandling Neal into bed. “Well he’s going to be pissed you drank it.”

Neal shook his head and most of his body. “Won’t matter. He’s going to leave after this. Everyone leaves. I’d leaved me.”

Peter deposited Neal into bed. By the time he’d pulled off Neal’s shoes he was snoring. Peter sighed and pulled up a blanket. “I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
